Late
by mar-map
Summary: Can France convince England to admit his love for America before it's too late?


(**Dislclaimer: **I do not claim to own Hetalia: Axis Powers in any way.)

Seven in the morning and the meeting started on time. A feat like an on-time meeting was an amazing accomplishment for the personified nations. Greece stood up to talk. The normally quiet nation kept his piece short and by a quarter of an hour after seven they were moving on to the next nation.

By the time that three o'clock rolled around and the meeting was adjourned everyone was more than happy to comply. England would never admit that the smooth running meeting had been the most boring he'd ever attended. The old nation had been to many meetings in his time.

"America!" England caught the younger nation. The blond could feel a smile lightened up his expression. America had been able to make him light up lately. It had become a tradition over the last few months for the two of them to spend time sigh-seeing in the host city together. "Anywhere you would like to go today?

"Hey, Artie," America grinned. The blond was already pulling his tie off. years ago England would have growled at the American for doing such a thing, but today he simply smiled in endearment. He would never admit to anyone - especially America himself - that just maybe he had developed romantic feelings for the American during the course of the last few years. "I've actually got plans with Japan today."

England's smile stopped dead as he was floored by reality. America already had plans? With Japan? When had that started? Not that England minded of course! America was allowed to have other friends. England wasn't going to be one of those friends who was jealous of their friends pending time with other people.

"Coming, Alfred-kun?" Japan called in his soft voice from the doorway of the meeting room. Only Arthur was allowed to call America by his human name! All right, so maybe England was going to be one of those jealous friends. That had nothing to do with England's developing feelings of course.

"I'll see you later, 'kay, Artie?" the American waved somewhat at the Englishman after his back was turned. The older blond watched after the boisterous America as he talked quite animatedly with Japan. Not that England was watching them sadly! No! It was a good thing he didn't have to drag America all around the Italian city.

This was a good thing for him, England decided. America would simply complain whenever England suggested they do something. Not to mention that he'd complain endlessly about the lack of American McDonald's. No, this was definitely a good thing. He hated hearing America complain all the time. It was really quite tiring.

Except now the Englishman was lonely. The old nation had never been completely alone before. When he was young, he'd had nature and his faerie friends. Then when he'd grown his circle of faerie friends had merely grown. When America had become his best friend as of late, they'd taken to staying home when he traveled to World Meetings. America's loud voice and crazy arm movements normally scared them away.

England smiled sadly as he stepped into the gondola. This would be quite a romantic place to profess your love for another. Not that he had anyone he'd like to share this ride with! All right, he really was deluding himself.

"Arthur, mon ami, a gondola cannot be ridden alone! Thankfully I have come to your rescue." The French nation pulled himself into the gondola before it pulled away from the shore too far. Arthur considered urging the driver to dump the Frenchman before he could get in but France had already entered the small boat.

All right, something had to be wrong with him. he was almost happy to have the other nation sitting across form him as the gondola shifted off from the dock and into the winding Venice channel.

"Ah, are you lonesome without your cherie Amerique? You do know that being lonesome does not make you more attractive, non? Where is our dear Amerique?"

"It's really not my job to know where he is anymore, is it?" There was a snap in the Englishman's voice. Fine, maybe he was a bit hurt that America wasn't here spending time with him.

An easy chuckle escaped the Frenchman's lips. It wasn't the usual laugh that told others to run and hide. It was a gentle laugh, on of actual amusement. "it was always been your job, Angleterre." The French nation leanded forward dramatically. "Tell big brother France where Amerique has gone."

Emerald eyes looked away furtively. He mumbled America's location under his breath. France huffed unpleasantly in answer. England knew the other nation hadn't heard him. Cursed mouth of his betraying him when he spoke louder! "He's with Japan."

A knowing smirk was on the Frenchman's lips at the words. "I do believe our Angleterre is jealous of the little Japanese nation. Did you ever wonder if they're just friends?" The smirk simply increased.

England floundered helplessly. Japan could very well be just a friend but England was merely a friend as well. Tears were close behind the emerald eyes. He was finally ready to accept that just _maybe_ he was falling in love with the daft American.

"Love is quite a complicated thing, Angleterre. There is nothing quite like it. If you cannot confess to Amerique how can you expect him to understand how you feel? You need to confess, Angleterre, or you will be lonesome for the rest of your long days."

There was an uncomfortable clearing of the throat on England's part. He would never understand why his lips were becoming so loose in the company of the French nation. "But what if he doesn't feel the same?" It was his deepest fear, it was the reason he refused to admit, even to himself, his feelings for the American.

"You should tell him, tonight, mon ami, you are in Venice. Not quite as romantic as Paris," England snorted at that, "but it will have to do with what we have."

"What if he doesn't feel the same?"

"What if he does?"

An agitated sigh came from the other's lips. He told the driver where he needed to go quietly. The Englishman sincerely hoped that the American nation was in his room. If he wasn't than England didn't think he'd have the nerve to confess later.

A pleased smile came to France's lips. England didn't register that though. he was too busy watching the tall top of the hotel come into view. When they docked nearby, the old nation hesitated.

"Good luck, mon ami."

Surprisingly the words of the French nation urged him on. Before he really knew it he was at the end of the American's hall quite out of breath. That was an odd anomaly in itself. Refusing to move until he calmed himself, England began an easy trot down the hall.

When a door opened, England froze. Japan had exited a room quickly followed by the American's head. Had there been anywhere to hide, England would have instantly.

America was leaning into the other dramatically. Japan wasn't pulled back either. In fact, he rather seemed to be enjoying sharing the same air as the other. Japan's hands were reaching up and...he was an idiot, a big, bloody idiot. How could he have ever thought America would be interested in a boring old man like him?


End file.
